


Naruto Watching Naruto

by Loner_Kid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, watching anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner_Kid/pseuds/Loner_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day before the graduation exam, Naruto received a disc labeled "Naruto: Seasons 1-2" from an unknown person. (slow updates)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto Watching Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story here in case this got deleted on Fanfiction.net.  
> Enjoy!

 

It was night time. Most people were asleep, but on the nearly deserted street, there was still one person strolling slowly.

This person was Uzumaki Naruto.

Tomorrow is his graduation exam. Naruto had already failed it three times. If he fail it this time, then he will never become a ninja, meaning his dream of becoming the Hokage will go  _POOF_.

That's why Naruto couldn't sleep. He's too nervous and excited at the same time, so he decided to take a walk and clear his mind.

As he walked calmly, letting the cool breeze blow into his pajama, Naruto thought about the talk he had with Iruka-sensei that afternoon.

_"Why were you doing that to the monument? Don't you know who the Hokage are?"_

_"Of course! Those that receive the Hokage name are the strongest ninjas in the village, right?"_

_"Then why?"_

_"One day I'm going to get the Hokage name, and then I'm going to surpass all the previous Hokages!"_

"Hokage...neh," Naruto muttered to himself, chuckling. "Yosh! No need to be nervous, Uzumaki Naruto! Cuz I will NOT fail it tomorrow! BELIEVE IT!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP DEMON-BRAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!?"

"Oopsie~" Naruto smiled sheepishly and ran back to his apartment.

* * *

When he returned to his tiny apartment, Naruto immediately sensed something off. He's the type of careless people who wouldn't put traps on their door so they'd know if someone entered or not, but it's obvious, even to a civilian, that someone had broken into his apartment, because...

In front of the entrance where he placed his shoes, there sat a small box with a label on the top. Proudly, sitting there, as if taunting, "Oya? You're not gonna open me? Well. I'm just gonna sit here, let's see what you're gonna do to me! Afraid that I'm something dangerous? Ha coward!"

Naruto pressed his back against the door and glared at the package as if he's trying to pierce a hole through it.

Who sent it? And how did the person break into his apartment?

But it wouldn't hurt to take a look right? After all, it's placed in his apartment, therefore, it's for him right?

Naruto approached the package cautiously, and read the label:

_To: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Open this when you're alone._

"Suspicious..." Naruto grumbled, narrowing his eyes, but opened the package anyway. Inside was a letter and a disc. Naruto grabbed the disc but read the letter first.

_Dear Naruto,_

_You don't know me, but I know you very well. Don't worry, I'm not a foe, nor am I one of those prejudiced people who would call you 'demon brat' for something you have no control of. I know you probably think I'm talking nonsense, but don't worry, I'll explain everything to you._

_This package contained a disc. I'd liked you to put that in your DVD player when it's past midnight._

"Midnight?" Naruto glanced at his alarm clock. It showed 12:05. So he grabbed the disc, and was ready to put it in his DVD player when the title caught his eyes.

**Naruto: Seasons 1-2**

"THE HECK!?" Naruto shouted, fortunately no one lived near him, for fear of being killed by the demon brat during their sleep.

Naruto took the disc closer to his face and examined it with bulging eyes.

Why is his name printed on it!?

Naruto took the letter and continued reading it:

_You must be surprised at the title right? :) But put it in the DVD player first, then I'll explain the rest to you._

How does he know what I'm thinking!? Naruto thought, becoming more and more suspicious of this situation, but he put the disc in anyway. He opened his TV, and waited for the screen to light up.

It took a while, but eventually, the screen lid up and some music started playing. Then the music faded into background and a  _very_ familiar voice shouted, "NARUTO!" The screen finally showed a blond boy jumping in the air pointing his thumb downward while a smile was plastered on his face. Next to the boy was a pink haired girl with a blush on her face, adverting her eyes at the black haired boy next to the blond. The black haired boy was smirking while folding his arms and looking off to the side. Behind the three teens (or pre-teens?) was a silver haired masked man with one eye covered wearing a green flak jacket with black shirt underneath and black pants. He also had a blush on his face and was reading a orange covered book that showed a man chasing a woman.

Naruto would definitely fall of a chair if he was sitting on one. Questions were running through his head, and he doesn't even know which one to ask first.

How does this stranger have a picture of  _him_ and he doesn't even remember making that pose? Why is he standing with Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme? And who is that masked ninja behind them? What's going on!?

The only answer source of his questions is the letter, so Naruto took it again and began to read. This time he read more carefully, not wanting to miss a single detail.

_Alright, you must be very confused. I'll explain. This disc contains your future._

Naruto blinked. What's that supposed to mean?

_This series, called "Naruto", is what will happen to you starting today. I suggest you to watch the first episode tonight so you will get ready for tomorrow. I'm giving you this because I want you to become strong and not make the mistakes the 'Naruto' in this disc made. I want you to fix the mistakes he made and build a better future._

_You can watch as many episodes at a time as you want, but I suggest you to go slow, because you might take in too much information and forget the mistakes you are going to change._

_One word of advice. Don't tell this to anyone. If you do, you might as well just kill yourself right now, because this disc contained information of you, of you comrades, of Konoha, of you enemies, of history that any ambitious people would want. If this leaks out, people will go after you. And believe me, you wouldn't last a second with these people. So I suggest you to keep this secret to yourself. The least people know the better._

_However, if you have someone you trust with your life, who you believed will never tell anyone even even if they die and **deserved**  to know the future and your secret, then you can feel free to tell them. But still, it's better to not tell anyone._

_When you watch the episodes, you should watch it after midnight, so the Third Hokage doesn't see you doing it using his special crystal ball since he will be asleep._

_That's all I'm going to say. Well, enjoy!_

_PS: When you finished all the episodes, a new package will arrive and everything in the old one will disappear._

_When you finished reading this letter, burn it. Destroy all evidence of it._

Naruto re-read the letter three times, but still doesn't understand what this disc is. The future, how can it be predicted? What 'secret' is he talking about? And what mistakes is this person talking about?

But noticing the seriousness in the stranger's words, Naruto followed his advice and burned the letter.

After doing that, Naruto sat still for a while, staring at the four people in the screen and listening to the background music. He can't wait to watch the first episodes, but he's nervous. This disc is supposed to contain the future right? Which means he will see the result of his graduation exam. Will he pass? Or will he fail again?

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, Naruto grabbed the remote controller and clicked on the first option "Play" and closed the light, sitting on his tiny sofa and watching the 'future' carefully.

What's the point of worrying right now? He should just watch it and get it over with. And if the future showed that he had failed, he will know what mistakes he made and he will fix it so he doesn't fail tomorrow.

**"A long time ago, a demon fox with nine tails existed." A narrative voice began.**

**A large red fox was standing tall under the glowing moon, growling menacing while swaying its tails around viciously.**

**"When that tail was swung, it would destroy a mountain and cause a tsunami."**

**"To counter it, the people gathered ninjas."**

**The scene changed to a group of ninjas, most injured, attacking the demon fox.**

**"Hold it here until the Fourth arrives!" One ninja yelled.**

**"Don't let it get any closer to our village!" Said another ninja.**

"Demon fox Kyuubi?" Naruto muttered. What does this has to do with his future?

**A large red toad suddenly arrived; it was holding a pipe in its large mouth while facing the demon fox.**

**"One ninja sealed the monster in a life or death battle and died."**

As soon as he heard this line, Naruto immediately thought of the Fourth Hokage, but...wasn't it supposed to be 'killed', not 'sealed?' Or is the textbooks lying?

**A figure was standing on top of the toad's head.**

**"This ninja was known as the Fourth Hokage."**

**The figure led out a blast of light, covering up the entire screen. When the light disappeared, the scene changed to baby crying with a seal on his stomach while surrounded by torches of fire. Curiously, the baby has six whisker marks on his face.**

Naruto blinked. Is this baby supposed to be him? But why is he showing up right now?

Just when he wanted to know more, the blasting background music sounded again, but this time it was louder. The baby scene dimmed to the background as an orange word appeared in the center of the screen:  **NARUTO**

**"Owareruyou ni isoideiru (I hurry as if I'm being chased!)"**

**As the song played, a blond boy showed up running while carrying a bucket full of orange paint.**

**"Hey, Naruto! What have you done?!"**

**"You're not going to get away with it anymore!"**

**Two ninjas, possibly chunins or jounins, was chasing after him, but surprisingly, they cannot catch up with him.**

**"Ahahaha! Shut up!" Naruto laughed while jumping from roof to roof avoiding the ninjas.**

**"None of you can do that, can you?"**

**The screen showed the Hokage monument being vandalized with paint.**

**"But I can! I'm great!"**

"Hey! Isn't this what happened today?!" Naruto exclaimed, finding seeing  _himself_  on the screen very fascinating.

**"Third, we have an emergency!"**

**"Hokage-sama!"**

**The scene changed to the Third Hokage doing calligraphy. He turned, looking annoyed, and said to the two ninajs facing him, "What? Did Naruto do something again?"**

**"Yes, he did something to the stone faces of the Hokages."**

**"He vandalized them!"**

**The Third Hokage sighed, blowing smoke out of his mouth.**

**The scene changed again to Naruto being chased by two ninjas. When passing a wall, Naruto camouflaged himself with the wooden wall while the two ninjas ran past him unknowingly. When they jumped away, Naruto came out of his camouflage and laughed, "ahahaha! Too easy!"**

**Suddenly, another ninja showed up behind Naruto. He had a scar running across his nose and had his brown hair tied into a ponytail.**

**"Hey Naruto!" He yelled, scaring Naruto.**

**"Ahhhhhgahh!" Naruto yelled, jumping into the air, and falling on his butt.**

The scene was so hilarious that even Naruto laughed at himself's pathetic attempt to grasp the air, trying not to fall, but still landed on his butt.

**"What are you doing all of a sudden, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto complained from his position on the ground.**

**"What are you doing during class?" Iruka replied, pointing down at Naruto.**

**The scene changed once again to the ninja academy, also showing the lonely swing beside the academy shadowed by a tree.**

**"Listen, Naruto. You failed the last final exam and the exam before that."**

**Naruto was tied up in the front of the class, while Iruka was scolding him.**

**"You shouldn't be fooling around like that."**

**"Hn," Naruto turned his head away from Iruka, looking indifferent.**

**A vein popped on Iruka's forehead.**

**"We're going to have a review test for the transformation technique!" Iruka announced to the class. "Those who already passed will have to line up as well!"**

**"What?!" The entire class groaned.**

**The scene changed to a pink haired girl doing a handsign.**

**"Haruno Sakura ready! Transform!" She shouted. In a puff of smoke, in the girl's place now stood 'Iruka' holding the same handsign.**

**"Okay," Iruka nodded approvingly.**

**In a puff of smoke, 'Iruka' changed back to Sakura.**

**"I did it!" She exclaimed. The background suddenly turned black, showing another Sakura, looking as if drawn by a chalk on a blackboard, holding a fist in front of her and yelling, "shannaro! (All right)"**

**The background changed back and Sakura turned to a black haired boy and said, "Did you see that, Sasuke-kun?"**

**"Next, Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka said as Sakura went to the back of the line.**

**"Hai," Sasuke said, and transformed into Iruka wordlessly.**

**"All right," Iruka said, jotting something down on his clipboard.**

**Sasuke transformed back into his indifferent self and walked away.**

**"Next, Uzumaki Naruto."**

Naruto leaned closer to the screen, smirking. Ohh he's gonna enjoy this!

**"This sucks," said a boy with a ponytail that made his head closely resembled a pineapple.**

**"This is all your fault," said a girl with long blond hair tied up into a ponytail.**

**"Like I care," Naruto grumbled with his hands placed on his hip as he walked forward.**

**The screen turned and magnified a blue haired girl with pupil-less eyes. She was blushing and touching the tip of her index fingers together.**

**"Naruto-kun, do your best," she thought shyly in a timid voice.**

Watching the scene, Naruto was confused. She's that weird girl, he noticed, who was always stuttering around him, actually, around everyone, but more around him, for some reasons he doesn't know. Why is she wishing him good luck? He barely knows her.

**"Transform!" Naruto shouted as blue visible chakra swirled around him, and in a puff of smoke, instead of Iruka, in Naruto's place stood a naked female version of Naruto, but taller and sexier, blowing hearts towards Iruka. Thankfully, there were smokes covering her private areas.**

**In a comical motion, Iruka, with bulging eyes, flew back as blood spewed out of his nose, making an arc in the air.**

**"Ahahaha! Gotcha!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the screen and smiling. "That's my infamous Sexy Technique!"**

**Naruto transformed back and laughed. "Ahahaha! How was _that_? I call it the Sexy Technique!"**

**"You idiot!" Iruka screamed with tissues stucking in his nose and spits flying. "Don't invent such a dumb technique!"**

**In the next few scenes, Iruka had Naruto clean the entire vandalized monument then took him out to eat Ichiraku ramen. When Naruto asked Iruka to try on the headband, Iruka told him that only ninjas can wear it, and maybe Naruto can get one tomorrow if he passed the graduation exam.**

**Finally, it was the next day, the day of the graduation exam.**

Naruto gulped nervously as he watched unblinkly.

**"We will now start the final exam," Iruka said in front of the class holding a sheet of paper. "If your name is called, come to the classroom next door. The subject will be the Clone Technique."**

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted as he looked crestfallen. "It's the technique I'm worst at!"

**Argh! Naruto shouted mentally as he covered his face with his hands. It's the one thing I'm not very good at...**

**The scene changed to Naruto's turn with the exam.**

**But, but, I have to do it!**

**He thought as he stood in a stance, looking determined.**

**Holding a handsign, Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated, letting blue chakra swirl around him in circles.**

Naruto sat, unable to move, as he watched himself in the screen with unblink eyes. A drop of sweat glided down his cheek.

**"Clone Technique!" Naruto shouted as a huge smoke covered him. When it disappeared, a dead-looking clone appeared next to Naruto.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted, tears flying.

**A funny noise sounded in the background as Naruto looked nervously at Iruka with an expression of 'oh shit' plastered on his face.**

**Iruka also stared back at Naruto with his brows and the corner of his lips twitching, his face covered with sweat.**

"Maybe..maybe Iruka-sensei will give me another chance?" Naruto thought hopefully. Iruka-sensei won't let him fail like that, would he?

**"You fail!"**

**"Iruka-sensei," a white-haired man next to Iruka said, interrupting Naruto's groaning. "His movements and stamina are good, and he _did_  create a clone. Maybe we can pass him..."**

Naruto stood up joyfully as the Naruto in the screen did the same.

**"Mizuki-sensei, everyone is able to produce at least three clones," Iruka began, motioning to the dead-looking clone. "But Naruto can only produce one, and an useless one that is. I cannot pass him."**

Naruto looked ready to cry, though he kept his expressions steady, as the Naruto in the screen yet again did the same.

**The scene changed to after the exam, outside the academy. Genins were laughing at each other, being congratulated by their parents. Only Naruto sat on the lonely swing, watching them with jealous eyes.**

**A sad music played in the background.**

**"I'm a real ninja now, am I?"**

**"Good job! It's something I would expect from my son!"**

**"Congratulations on graduating. Mom is going to fix you something nice tonight."**

**Naruto stared at the ground, unable to look at them in fear of the uncontrollable tears that's on the verge of falling, as shadows from the tree covered him.**

**"Hey, that kid is _the_  kid. He was the only one who failed." Two woman said, glaring at Naruto disdainfully. "Hmph. Serves him right. If he becomes a ninja, it's only going to cause trouble."**

Hearing these, Naruto felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart by a kunai. It hurts to hear these hateful words being directed to him.

**"Because he's really a..."**

**Naruto fixed his goggles so it covered his eyes.**

**"Hey, it's forbidden to say anything more than that."**

Naruto watched himself fixing the goggles. He knew he only did that in attempt to block the words. The goggle was his only protection from the outer world.

**Footsteps sounded beside Naruto. Naruto took off the goggles and looked at the person.**

**It was Mizuki.**

**In the front of the academy, Iruka and the Third Hokage looked forward.**

**"Iruka," the Third Hokage began, "I need to talk to you later."**

**"Yes sir."**

**The screen showed the swing swinging, with no one around it.**

**The scene changed to a rooftop under the sunset. Naruto and Mizuki were sitting together.**

**"Iruka-sensei wasn't being mean," Mizuki said.**

**"Then why does he pick on me the most...?" Naruto grumbled disbelievingly.**

**"He wants you to become truly strong, Naruto-kun. Since you two don't have any parents."**

Naruto sat up at this, so does the Naruto in the screen.

**"But...I wanted to graduate," Naruto said, eyes downcast.**

**Mizuki chuckled, his hair swayed with the wind, "fine."**

**"What?" Naruto turned to look at him curiously.**

**"I'll tell you a big secret."**

**"A secret?" Naruto blinked.**

Naruto blinked. Could it be...he's given a second chance?

A rush of emotions overwhelmed him. If that's true, then-! God he doesn't even know how to describe the emotions he's feeling right now! If that's true, then he'd hug Mizuki-sensei to death!

**The scene changed to Iruka lying on his bed at night. Voices echoed as the view shifted around Iruka in a circular motion.**

_**"What is it, Hokage-sama?"** _

_**"I understand how you fell, but Naruto grew up without knowing the love of a parent, like you."** _

**The screen enlarged Iruka's face, while a nine-tailed fox showed up in the background.**

**In the background showed ninjas fighting the Kyuubi, and a younger Iruka being carried by another ninja while he was shouting, "let go! My dad and mom are still fighting!"**

**The memories ended with the Kyuubi's eyes glaring at the screen.**

**"Iruka-sensei, wake up!"**

**Iruka jolted up, awake, and went to the door. Outside was Mizuki, looking panicked.**

**"What is it?" Iruka asked.**

**"Please come to Hokage-sama's place. It seems that Naruto-kun stole the Forbidden Scroll," Mizuki said with a serious face.**

**"What.." Iruka exclaimed, "the Forbidden Scroll!?"**

"What? Why would I want to steal the Forbidden Scroll?!" Naruto said to himself, confused. What possessed himself in the video to do something like that? Will he get in trouble? Is that one of the mistakes the stranger talked about?

**The scene changed to somewhere deep in the forest. Naruto was sitting on the ground with a huge scroll on his lap.**

**"Let's see, the first technique is..." he murmured, faced covered by the incredibly large scroll when compared to him. "Shadow Clone Technique." He looked up and ruffled his hair. "Why is the first jutsu the type I'm worst at!?"**

**The scene changed again to a bunch of ninjas standing in front of the Third Hokage.  
**

**A suspenseful music began playing in the background.**

**"Hokage-sama, we cannot let this slide by as a prank!" One ninja with crazy hair yelled.**

**"The Forbidden Scroll contained dangerous jutsus that the First Hokage sealed!" A ninja with an eye covered by an eye-patch yelled. "If it's used in a bad way, it can..."**

**If he carries it outside the village, it will become a major problem!" Said another as more ninjas arrived.**

**Iruka was shown on the side, looking nervous and panicked.**

**"Hmph. Bring Naruto here," the Third Hokage said in a commanding voice.**

**"Yes sir!" All the ninjas leaped away at once, making dusts circling on the ground. The force and the wind made the Third Hokage's cloak sway.**

**The scene changed to Iruka**   **panting as he tried to find Naruto.**

**_Where did you go, Naruto?_  He thought.**

**The scene changed yet again, showing Mizuki running fast with a smirk on his face.**

**_I'm going to spread word throughout the village and kill Naruto,_  he thought.**

Naruto leaned back in surprise into the soft sofa, eyes widened in disbelief. "Kill...me? Mizuki...sensei?"

**_Then, the Forbidden Scroll will be mine!_  Mizuki let a vicious sneer crept onto his face.**

"Mizuki-sensei is using me!" Naruto realized. "He wanted the scroll for himself! He's going to betray the village!"

Naruto frowned as another thought formed in his mind.

Does that mean that there's no second chances? And when he's caught, will he be punished and hated even more for 'betraying' Konoha?

A cold shiver ran through Naruto's body. He led out a broken laugh as tears formed in his eyes.

"Of course, why would anyone want to help me? I should've known there's no such things as second chances. There's no way I'll become a ninja now," Naruto said to himself as he continued watching the video, with hesitant and dull eyes.

**The scene was in a forest. Naruto was panting, sitting on the ground while the Forbidden Scroll was tied onto his back.**

**A figure loomed over him. Naruto looked up.**

**"Hey, Naruto," Iruka said with a strained forced smile.**

**Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Teehehehe. Oh man, I got caught. I only learned one technique though."**

**_He practiced here...until he was all worn-out?_  Iruka thought as he looked Naruto over from head to toes.**

**"Hey, I'm going to show you a great technique, so let me graduate if I can do it!" Naruto said excitedly, "if I show you a technique from this scroll, I can graduate, right?"**

**Iruka's eyes widened, "who said that?"**

**"Mizuki-sensei," Naruto jumped, showing Iruka the scroll tied on his back. "He told me about this place and this scroll..." Naruto stopped talking when he noticed Iruka was standing rigid, wide-eyed at what he had just said.**

"I knew it, Mizuki-sensei roped me into stealing the scroll. And now..." Naruto murmured helplessly, "Iruka-sensei's gonna tell me there's no such things as second chances, then I will be punished for my actions, and I will never become a ninja."

**_Mizuki did!?_  Iruka thought.**

**Just then, he heard something whizzing towards him from behind. Iruka quickly turned around and pushed Naruto out of the way, letting the kunais hit him.**

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted, panicking. "It's Mizuki, it gotta be him! Oh shit, he's gonna kill Iruka-sensei!"

**The suspenseful music started again.**

**"I'm surprised you found out about this place."**

**Iruka forced an eyes open as he grunted in pain, "I see, so that's how it is."**

**In a flash, the screen shifted to Mizuki who was standing on top of a tree with two large shuurikens tied on his back.**

**"Naruto, hand over the scroll," Mizuki said.**

"DON'T!" Naruto shouted.

**"Hey... What's going on here?" Naruto said to no one in particular. He's too confused right now. Why is Mizuki-sensei attacking Iruka-sensei?**

**Iruka panted as he pull out a bloody kunai that pierced through his leg. "Naruto, don't let him get the scroll no matter what. That's a dangerous scroll that contained forbidden techniques. Mizuki used you so that he could get a hold of it!"**

**Naruto crouched down and glared menacingly at Mizuki after understanding the situation.**

**"Naruto, Iruka is afraid of your possessing that," Mizuki said as he held out a hand.**

**"What?" Naruto looked dumbfounded, not sure who to believe.**

"He's lying!" Naruto shouted, hoping himself in the video wasn't stupid enough to believe that lie.

**"What are you saying, Mizuki?!" Iruka panted, seeing Naruto glance at him in confusion in the corner of his eyes. "Don't believe him, Naruto."**

**"Hahaha! I'll tell you the truth," Mizuki said.**

**Whatever he's going to say must be very important, for Iruka widened his eyes and shouted immediately, "DON'T!"**

**Mizuki ignored Iruka and continued, "a rule was created after the incident that occurred 12 years ago."**

"The Kyuubi incident," Naruto realized. But why is Mizuki talking about it right now? Is he trying to distract Iruka so he can steal the scroll?

Wait. The Kyuubi attack did show up at the beginning of this video, and Naruto himself showed up also. So...could it be that he himself really is related to the Kyuubi attack in some way?

**"A rule?" Naruto muttered, looking exhausted from before and from the sudden turn of the situation in hand.**

**"It's a rule that only you, Naruto, cannot find out about."**

_So I was right_ , Naruto thought,  _that the Kyuubi attack had something to do with me_.

A chill ran up his spine.

 _Hopefully...not in a bad way_.

**"Only me? What's that rule?" Naruto asked desperately.**

**"Stop, Mizuki!" Iruka yelled, a look of dread shown on his face.**

**Mizuki smirked, "it's the rule not to say that you Naruto is a monster fox."**

Naruto sat frozen in place. What had he just heard..?

**"What?" Naruto widened his eyes, frozen in place.**

**"In other words, you are the nine-tailed demon fox who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village!" Mizuki continued.**

Naruto stood up so fast that he tripped over his own feet and landed on his face. He didn't get up, however, for he felt drained of energy. He remained on the ground, unable to comprehend the information.

He...is the Kyuubi? The demon that had killed thousands of villagers and his respected Yondaime. And he always thought the villagers hated him because his parents were traitors of Konoha or something. But now, he finally understood.

Of course they would hate him! He's the Kyuubi that killed their family! No wonder he had six whisker marks! No wonder he's born on the day of the Kyuubi attack! No wonder the villagers called him the  _demon_ brat! No wonder the video started with the Kyuubi attack and him as a baby.

How come he hadn't made the connections before?!

Now, he's sure he will punished, if not killed, as a consequence of his actions. Or maybe something even crueler considering he's the Kyuubi.

**"Stop!" Iruka yelled, closing his eyes as if he's in pain.**

**The screen now showed Naruto standing in a mist of red and black energy, turning in circles as Mizuki said, "you've been deceived by the villagers all this time."**

**The red and black background showed the scene of Naruto's sitting on the lonely swing staring jealously at the genins with their parents, then the scene of the lonely swing swinging with no one around.**

**"Didn't you think it was weird for everyone to hate you so much?"**

**The background scene changed to Naruto's furrowing his brows as he cursed "damn it" continuously while tears were leaking out of his eyes.**

**"Damn it! **Damn it! **DAMN IT!**** " The scene went back to normal view as Naruto screamed, making blue chakra swirl around him.**

**_Naruto..._  Iruka's face appeared on the side.**

**"No one's ever going to acknowledge you!" Mizuki sneered, "even Iruka hates you!"**

Naruto had never found Mizuki's voice to be so damn annoying before.

**"Gr..." Iruka tried to move, but the pain from the kunai wound on his leg refrained him from doing so.**

**Memories of Iruka's talk with the Hokage showed up on the screen.**

_**"Iruka. Naruto grew up without knowing the love of a parent and will be hated because of** _ **the** _**incident," the Third Hokage said sternly to Iruka standing formally before him, "so, he had to pull those pranks to get everyone's attention."** _

"Just say it, old man," Naruto murmured to himself, laughing humorlessly. "Say that the reason I don't know the love of a parent is I'm the Kyuubi. And of course, how can a demon understand  _love_? And to get everyone's attention?" A dry laughed escaped Naruto's lips as he said sarcastically. "Most likely to gain everyone's  _hatred._ "

_**The scene changed to the vandalized Hokage Monument.** _

_**"Whatever the form, he wanted someone to recognize the value of his existence."** _

_**The scene shifted to a black background with Naruto standing alone watching parents holding their child's hands or hugging them.** _

_**"Although he acts tough, Naruto is the one who is having a difficult time."** _

"Dammit old man," Naruto buried his face into his hands, sobbing, "why do you have to be so understanding? Why don't you hate me like everyone else!? I'm the Kyuubi for god's sake!"

**The scene finally changed back, showing Mizuki taking a large shuuriken out of the strap on his back and readying to throw it.**

**"Die, Naruto!" He yelled, letting go of the shuuriken.**

**"Ah!" Naruto fell on his feet as he tried to crawl away. He crawled as fast as he can, but not fast enough to dodge the flying shuuriken.**

**"Naruto, duck!"**

**Hearing Iruka's voice, Naruto immediately threw himself onto the ground and covered his head with his hands.**

**The screen turned total dark.**

_**CLANG** _

**It's the sound of weapons entering flesh.**

**The screen showed Iruka hovering over Naruto with the giant shuuriken stuck in his back, in the center of the red swirl design.**

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto cried, getting up and jumping to the TV. He grabbed the TV and stared at it in disbelief. "Nonono...sensei's gonna die because of me!"

**Iruka coughed as blood flew from his mouth, falling onto Naruto's dumbfounded face.**

**It was silent for a while. Even Mizuki kept quiet, for he was shocked at Iruka's action.**

**Naruto looked up, barely able to control his voice. "W-why...?"**

**"Because you're the same as me," Iruka said weakly, eyes shadowed by his headband.**

**The scene shifted to a black background with a young Iruka standing alone as he watched parents showing their kids care and love.**

**The sad music began playing again.**

**"After my parents died, no one ever complimented me or recognized me."**

**The scene shifted to a young Iruka trying to walk on a rope but failing and falling into the lake, as his classmates around him laughed at his poor performance.**

**"Being the bad student i was, I screwed up a lot during class..."**

**The young Iruka emerged from the lake and scratched his head sheepishly, similar to what Naruto had done.**

**"Because I wanted to get everyone's attention. I couldn't get anyone's attention when I was a good student..."**

**The scene changed to the young Iruka sitting alone in a vacant room.**

**"So I acted like an idiot."**

**"It was tough..."**

**The scene changed back to Naruto's looking up at Iruka's crying.**

**"Right, Naruto? You were lonely, right?" Iruka's voice quivered as his face was drenched in tears, "it was tough, right?"**

**Naruto turned further more to look at Iruka.**

**"I'm sorry, Naruto. You didn't have to feel that way if I was more aware," Iruka sniffed.**

Watching the constantly changing scenes, and hearing the sad music and Iruka's emotional confession, Naruto cried.  _Why, Iruka-sensei. Why, you, and old man Hokage...have to be so understanding? You..you are supposed to hate me, because I'm the Kyuubi! Because I killed your parents! Because I'm the reason you are alone! So why do you not! Why do you care about me when everyone else don't?_

**"HahahaHAHAHAHA!" Mizuki let out a barking laugh, "Don't make me laugh! Iruka has hated you since you killed his parents!"**

_I knew it._

**"He just wants to get that scroll back!"**

**Naruto stared at Iruka for a moment, before making up his mind and pushing himself onto his feet and running away.**

**"Naruto!" Iruka was stunned, then called out desperately. "NARUTO!"**

_Yes...run away. Mizuki is after the scroll, so run away with the scroll, make Mizuki chase after you, so he will leave Iruka-sensei alone. So Iruka-sensei wouldn't get hurt anymore._

**Mizuki jumped down from the tree and landed about two meters behind Iruka.**

**"Naruto isn't the type who will change his mind!"**

**The scene shifted to Naruto's running quickly in the forest, determination in his eyes.**

**"He's going to take revenge on this village with that scroll."**

"I will never do that!" Naruto shouted into the TV. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

**"You saw his eyes, didn't you?" Mizuki asked, making hand gestures. "It was the eyes of a demon fox."**

**Iruka finally took out the shuuriken from his back, and flung it towards Mizuki, yelling, "Naruto won't do that!"**

**Mizuki dodged it easily, letting the shuuriken cut through trees behind him.**

**"As long as I kill Naruto and get that scroll, I'm okay," Mizuki said as he jumped away, "I'll take care of you later."**

Naruto felt relieved as he watched the scene. Thank god Mizuki left to chase after him. That means Iruka-sensei will be spared.

But...how will he cope against Mizuki?

Maybe he will turn into the Kyuubi and eat Mizuki?

Naruto thought sarcastically.

Yeah right, if he actually does that, he will have to face the wrath of everyone in the village for 'attempting to destroy Konoha again.'

**"I won't let you..." Iruka said.**

**The scene changed to the Third Hokage looking into his special crystal ball at Naruto jumping through the trees.**

**"This isn't good... Mizuki told him the secret. Naruto is more unstable than ever."**

_So it is confirmed...that the secret is that I'm the Kyuubi...Old man Hokage wouldn't lie..._

**"He might release the power that has been sealed."**

_Sealed? Does he mean that he sealed the Kyuubi's..my..power so I won't cause rampage again?_

**"He also has the Forbidden Scroll. The possibility that he will unseal himself and turn into a nine-tailed fox is possible," the Third Hokage looked down, letting his Hokage hat shadow over his eyes, "if that happens..."**

**The scene shifted to Iruka jumping through the trees.**

_**I found him!** _ **He though as he saw Naruto jumping away on all fours like an animal in front of him.**

**"Naruto!" He shouted, "what Mizuki said back there was all a lie! Hand over the scroll to me! Mizuki is after it!"**

"No!" Naruto shouted.  _That can't be Iruka-sensei...Iruka-sensei wouldn't say that!_

**Naruto responded by punching Iruka in the stomach.**

**Iruka fell down onto the ground harshly, letting out a groan, as Naruto landed safely on his feet, sliding down the slope.**

**The suspenseful music started again, and is getting more and more intense.**

**"W-what..." Iruka murmured.**

**Naruto huffed tiredly as he backed up and sitting down against a tree, moving the Forbidden scroll from his back to his lap.**

**"How...Naruto..how," Iruka continued as he pushed himself into a crouched position, turning around and facing Naruto menacingly, "did you know that I'm not Iruka?" A puff of smoke concealed him as he transformed back into Mizuki.**

**Naruto smirked as he also disappeared into a puff of smoke and out comes an injured Iruka with no Forbidden Scroll with him. "Because I'm Iruka."**

**"So that's how..." Mizuki murmured.**

**Behind a tree sat the real Naruto, watching the scene cautiously.**

**"What good is there in protecting the one who killed your parents?"**

Naruto stiffened.

**"I'm not going to let an idiot like you get that scroll," Iruka responded, avoiding the question.**

**"You're the idiot. Naruto is the same as me."**

**"Same as you?"**

**"Anything is possible with that scroll," Mizuki replied, "there's no way that Naruto, the monster fox, won't use its powers."**

**"Yeah, you're right."**

Both Narutos stiffened.  _So Iruka-sensei does hate me..._

_**I knew it.** _ **Naruto opened his mouth slightly in shock, then lowered his head. _Iruka-sensei doesn't acknowledge me inside._**

**" _If_  he was a monster fox."**

**Naruto widened his eyes at the emphasizing tone Iruka used on the word 'if.'**

**"But Naruto is different," Iruka chuckled, his injured leg quivering, "he's..he's an excellent student that I acknowledge. He's hardworking, earnest, clumsy, and yet no one acknowledges him."**

Naruto trembled with each positive adjectives used on him. Had he...if ever...had someone...anyone...say positive things about him?

**The screen shifted to Naruto behind the tree with his back turned, and the picture of the lonely swing was placed on the side, then shifted back to Iruka again.**

**"He knows the pain of others," Iruka said determinedly, "he's not a monster fox."**

Naruto's eyes shimmered at the proclamation as tears threatened to drop.  _Does Iruka-sensei really thinks..._

**"He's Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha!" Iruka finished with a firm tone.**

**Behind the tree, Naruto was crying silently. Tears and snivels dripped down his face.**

Naruto was doing the same, crying silently as he watched the video.

Iruka acknowledged him...that's all he knows right now. Iruka doesn't hate him for being the Kyuubi, for killing his parents, nor does Iruka see him as the Kyuubi. Instead, he was seen as an excellent student, a title he never believed would be his.

**Mizuki's eyes twitched as he chuckled. "Keh, what an idiot." He took the one remaining shuuriken from his back, and said, "Iruka, I said I would kill you later, but I take that back." He swung the shuuriken and yelled "die now" as he flung the shuuriken towards the injured Iruka.**

_**This must be the end...** _ **Iruka thought.**

Watching this, Naruto thought  _no way_  as he watched in horror at the flying shuuriken.

**Suddenly, Naruto jumped out from behind the tree and kicked Mizuki with his knees.**

**"Oof!" Mizuki h **it the ground hardly** , and yet again, the shuuriken flew off in a different directions, cutting through the branches.**

"Yes!" Naruto shouted happily, all trace of terror disappeared on his face. "I saved Iruka-sensei! Good job, me!"

**Iruka stared stunned at the scene. _Naruto!_**

**"Damn you.." Mizuki growled as he picked himself off the ground.**

**The music grew more and more intense.**

**Naruto stood with a hand placed on the scroll that's standing by his feet, his right eye was shadowed by his goggles, but his left eye was visual, it was filled with hatred directed to the Mizuki.**

**"Don't lay a finger on Iruka-sensei," he growled in a low voice.**

**The music was growing more intense every seconds.**

**"I'll _kill_  you if you do!" The screen enlarged his face, showing the burning hatred and pure determination in his eyes.**

**"Talk while you can. I'll finish a kid like you in a flash," Mizuki yelled as he raise a fist.**

The Naruto in the screen suddenly did a handseal the real Naruto had never seen before. It was a cross.

_Could this be the jutsu he...I...learned in the Forbidden Scroll?_

**"Try, jerk. I'll do a thousand times more damage back to you."**

**"Why don't you try it _if you can_ , you monster fox!" Mizuki shouted, his features twisting together as he threatened.**

**Iruka opened his mouth in surprise at the scene.**

**The music finally hit its climax.**

Naruto fell onto the ground, stunned at what he's seeing.

_Am i dreaming...?_

**"Mass Shadow Clone Technique!" Naruto shouted. In an instant, thousands of puffs of smokes erupted around the area, on the branches, between the trees, around Naruto, around Mizuki, in front of Iruka...**

**When they cleared, thousands of Narutos appeared! Each and every one of them was solid! Some was hanging on the branches by their feet playfully, some was grabbing another's foot, dangling them from the tree, some stood protectively in front of Iruka, some stood behind Mizuki, cracking their knuckles...**

_**Naruto...you used the Shadow Clone Technique?** _ **Iruka thought disbelievingly. _That's an A-ranked technique in which you create a real solid clone!_** **  
**

**Mizuki was awestruck at the numbers of Narutos surrounding him. "W-what?"**

**"What's the matter?"**

**"Come and get me!"**

**"Come on!"**

**The bunch of Naruto clones shouted along with the original Naruto. The mixture of voices sounded like a group of dogs barking at the same time. The sound was annoying, but was also reassuring to Naruto and Iruka.**

Naruto was still frozen at the thousands of clones in front of him.  _I must be dreaming_ , he thought.

**"Ah!" Mizuki fell on his butt in fear.**

**"If you're not coming..." the Narutos said in unison, all the Narutos have the same smirking expressions on their face, "we're coming!"**

**Mizuki was trembling and tears were forming in his eyes.**

**"AHHH!" He screamed.**

**The screen shifted to the dark blue sky, purposely avoiding the scene of Mizuki getting beat up by the Narutos. The only hint of his getting beat up was his continuous yelling and the sound of fists flying.**

**The screen shifted back to Mizuki again, but now he looked totally beat up with a pool of blood around his mouth.**

**One single Naruto was standing before him scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.**

**"Maybe...I hurt him too much."**

**He dropped his hand and asked, "Iruka-sensei, are you okay?"**

**"Ugh..ah.." Iruka thought, _what a guy...he really might surpass all the previous Hokages._**

Naruto brightened at the compliment.

**Iruka sighed, "Naruto, come here for a second. I want to give you something."**

**The scene shifted to a group of frustrated ninjas.**

**"Did anyone find Naruto?" One asked.**

**"No."**

**"Damn, this isn't good!"**

**The Third Hokage walked up to them with a pipe in his hand.**

**"There's no need to worry anymore."**

**Everyone turned to him and said respectfully. "Hokage-sama."**

**"He'll come home soon," the Third Hokage said as smoke flew from his pipe.**

_So old man Hokage must've seen all that through that special crystal ball of his. That's why the stranger told me to watch only after midnight, when he's not using the crystal ball._

**The screen suddenly turned back with Naruto's voice saying, "sensei, are you done yet?"**

**"Alright, open your eyes."**

**The black screen had a white line cutting through the middle. The white line stretched out like an eye'** **s opening, until the entire black screen was gone and replaced by a blurry image of Iruka.**

**The blurry image sharpens, and Iruka was shown standing without his headband.**

_Could it be...!_ Naruto thought hopefully.

**The sunlight hit Iruka's face, blinding Naruto's eyes as Iruka smiled and said, "congratulations. You graduate."**

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Naruto exclaimed. Tears streamed down his face once again. Finally...he managed to graduate! He's a genin now! He's dream of becoming the Hokage hadn't gone  _POOF-ED_!

**Naruto, who was now wearing Iruka's headband, stared dumbfounded at Iruka, mouth agape.**

**Music sounded. This one wasn't as suspenseful and intense as the one played during the fight, nor was it as sad as the one played during the Kyuubi revelation. This one was a mixture of happiness, sadness, and fullness, a perfect background song for the ending.**

**"Yosh," Iruka straightened up, "let's celebrate. I'll treat you to ramen!"**

**Naruto's lips trembled, and he suddenly bounced onto Iruka, shouting "Iruka-sensei."**

**"Ouch! That hurts!" Iruka groaned.**

**The screen stretched out, farther and farther away from the scene.**

**Iruka's thoughts sounded as narrative.**

_**Naruto, I was going to lecture you about how it's going to get harder from here as a ninja... But I'll keep it until we get to the ramen shop.** _

The scene ended, and shifted to a blue sky and a butterfly flapping its wings. Another song began sounding, and Naruto realized the video was over. As the song played, Naruto stood still in front of the TV. He was still going through the amount of emotions he felt while watching the video. Excitement, nervousness, sadness, happiness, consternation, relief...

There's too much to think about, too much to plan. There's too much surprises tonight, and Naruto's not sure if he can handle the revelations well enough.

The stranger gave him this disc so he can fix his mistakes right? So after watching this...what should he fix? Passing the exam? Not falling for Mizuki's tricks? But then how will he learn the shadow clone jutsu?

The song ended, and the screen turned black, capturing Naruto's attention.

Sentences showed up on the screen:

_So, how was that? Filled with surprises huh? Do you like this video? Eager for more? Well...you'll have to wait till tomorrow to watch another one, since it must be pretty late already, right?_

Naruto glanced at the clock. Indeed it was late, it was past one o'clock already, and tomorrow's the graduation exam! Crap!

_Now just go to sleep. Don't worry about the changes, just go get a good night sleep (well...maybe not that good). Just let things go smoothly, and make a few changes here and there when you think is necessary. It's better not to plan too much beforehand, because changes can lead to more unexpected changes, which may force you to change your plan. So it's better to make small changes as things go._

_Also, try not to make changes at every single thing. That might not come out too well. Try to only change things you think is **absolutely**  necessary, so you don't change too much, and cause the major events to be too different from the original (the ones in the disc). The disc will be no help if you make great changes, like telling everyone about the Kyuubi. That type of changes will change EVERYTHING, so the disc will become useless. Therefore, think before making a change, but try not to think too much, I doubt your tiny brain can handle it *smirk*._

_Anyhow, go to sleep. Have a good night sleep, you'll need it. Good luck on the exam :)_

The screen dimmed, and then the opening song sounded for the next episode. Naruto stopped the video and took the disc out, putting it back into it's plastic cover, and hiding it beneath the closet. He then placed the empty package box at the entrance, going to throw it away tomorrow morning.

After watching the video, Naruto finally understood why the stranger told him not to tell anyone about this disc. There's too much revelations, too much secrets unfold. If other people find out that Naruto is the Kyuubi, then not only Naruto, but the entire Konoha will be in danger! Maybe that's why the Third Hokage made the rule and forbid the villagers to talk about it, in fear of information leak outs to some traitorous bastards like Mizuki, who, thankfully, was defeated by Naruto before he can leak out the information.

With a last check that everything's perfect, that there's no sign of anything suspicious (so no one will find out about the disc), Naruto climbed onto his bed, and with his head swarming with emotions and thoughts, he went to sleep.

Before he fall asleep, he thought of the changes. One change he's definitely going to make is to stop pulling pranks. He wanted acknowledgement, but pulling pranks can only gain him hatred and annoyance. He doesn't want attention from that, he wanted them to acknowledge him as a strong, protective, loyal ninja. He wanted respect, and pulling pranks can't gain him any respects. Therefore, Naruto is going to try to be serious from now on. He will work hard as a ninja and respect adults (including the villagers, if he's going to change their views on him) as an individual. He will gain acknowledgement through hard work.

But of course...some occasional pranks wouldn't hurt...

* * *

-somewhere in Konoha-

A black haired boy was lying on his bed, smirking as he stared at the stack of discs on his bed-side table.

_Ohhh it's going to fun to watch Naruto in person, instead of on a computer. And to watch him change in person, instead of in fanfiction._

**Author's Note:**

> Some readers (on FFN) have asked, so I'm gonna clarify this: the boy who showed up at the end is NOT Sasuke.


End file.
